Deuce's Ghostly Situation
by As3hleigh XD
Summary: Deuce is being teased so he tries to commit suicide what happens when he meet the ghost girl will everything change. Suck at summaries. Better story inside.


Hey guys so im back and here is a story that is just one to let you know im still writing I should get the sequel to "rocky and the massive complication" up soon so yeah here it is. (it's a deuce and rocky and but deuce has never meet rocky before)

Disclaimer- I don't own shake it up or the characters

(Thought is italic, actions in bold and talking is normal with quotation marks)

_Why, why does this have to happen to me_ '**slash'**

_I am so ugly and stupid_ '**slash'**

"I HATE MY LIFE!"I scream out loud after putting a pocket blade to my skin and slicing down creating a fresh layer of blood running down my wrist. _I better clean all this before mum gets home._ I quickly start cleaning up all the blood and hiding the pocket blade. _It's all clean and just in time mums car just pulled up. _I put the sleeves to my jacket down and go help mum with the groceries.

"Hey honey how are you" mum asks

"I'm good mum any ways I'm really tired I'm going to bed" I say before going to my room and hitting the hay

NEXT MORNING

_I am walking into the school gates and this guy is staring me down it like what does he think I am gay... wait he probably is that's what everyone thinks about me and they always find away to make me upset it always has something to do with me being gay which I'm not._ I walk to class and go through the day as normal teasing at lunch loner in class you know the usual. I was walking out of the gates when some guy the same guy that happened to be staring me down in the morning comes up to me.

"Hey homo you know there is this gay guys convention you should really sign up" he walks off chuckling

"I AM NOT GAY THANKS" I yell back

I decide to start going home but _no I'm not I'm going to the mountain I need to get away from this life it sucks the afterlife seems better than this._ I get to the mountain jeez it's a long way down it will sure send a rush through me I walked slowly to the edge and was about to jump but behind me I heard a little squeak like a girl so I spun around and saw a girl no she wasn't a girl it was a ghost it was a ghost girl with long brown hair, a pink knee length dress that was puffy, midnight blue eyes a horrified look on her face, and she had the cutest freckles on her nose.

"Who are you" I ask

She gasped "you can see me"

"Well yes why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well only people whose heart stops or are a sheer can see me" she replies

"Okay my heart didn't stop and what on earth is a seer"

"Well a seer is a person who can see hear and feel ghosts"

"Well I can see and hear you can I touch you" I say as I reach for her perfect hair and sure enough I could feel it all right.

"Okay you must be a seer anyways why were you going to jump of this mountain" she asked

"I will tell you if you tell me your name. My name is Deuce and who are you" I say

"Oh I'm Rocky nice to meet you Deuce"

"Okay nice to meet you Rocky"

"Now why were you going to jump off that mountain?"

"well at school everyone calls me gay and they always tease ,me they make me feel like worthless piece o junk especially when they call me and ugly gay" I reply

"Oh well you don't look gay so I'm saying you're not and how on earth could they call you ugly you are... WOW"

"Uhh thanks" I say confused

"Oh sorry I'm not used to wow guys I'm from 1880 I died by jumping off this cliff and I didn't want you to do the same as me"

"Okay fare enough"

"Anyways you really shouldn't let people get to you, they just want to tear you down and stomp you into the dirt and make you do stupid things. You just need to show them you are stronger show them that they cannot tear you down at that you can rise up from the positions they put you in. Deuce please I don't want to see you in this state again." She says

"okay anything for you Rocky and what do you mean again" I ask

"I saw you cut yourself and I have seen you being teased and it's not nice they are true idiots and you need to show them you don't care what they say"

"Yes I know I try but it is to hard Rocky I really try"

"I know you do Deuce, okay tell you what I will come to school with you and hope no one else is a seer and I will guide you through steps on how to ignore idiots like the people at school" Rocky says really nicely

"Good I like that idea"

"Okay let's go home "she says and we head off

_I'm really going to like having this Rocky chick on board to help me through everything._

_**3 weeks after Rocky helped Deuce**_

Rocky really helped me and know I know to **show people I'm not afraid to show them they cannot tear me down and that I rise from them from what they put me through.** I still see Rocky everyday I look like a mental idiot talking to myself at the park considering no one else can see, hear or feel her but I like her company and I really like her. Now all I need to remember is that **"they can try to tear me down but I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper" **(quote from Demi Lovato)

So there hope you like it, it's just an idea that came from no where well some of it is inspire by 'HEREAFTER' by Tara Hudson like the seer and stuff. Anyways Please R & R if you want more to this story I can add to it and it might be a multi-chapter. SO bye bye 

Love Ya's


End file.
